Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. 
This invention relates to a new cultivar of blackberry called xe2x80x98Driscoll Sonomaxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was developed from hybridization of the patented female cultivar xe2x80x98Navahoxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,679, with the unpatented male cultivar xe2x80x98Hull Thornlessxe2x80x99. The parents were crossed in Spring 1991 whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1991. The new cultivar was selected in July 1993 for its good flavor, thornless canes, season of production and firm, attractive fruit. The cultivar has been asexually propagated, and reproduced true to type plants by in vitro shoot tip culture. The cultivar has been asexually propagated and reproduced true-to-type plants by in vitro shoot tip culture.
The present invention provides a new and distinct blackberry cultivar named xe2x80x98Driscoll Sonomaxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. The new cultivar produces a floricane crop which begins in early July and continues until mid-September. The new blackberry variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Table 1. In particular, the new cultivar is distinguished by its thornless canes with fruit of excellent flavor and firmness which ripens at a time of the year when few other similar cultivars exist.
The varieties that we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll Sonomaxe2x80x99 from those known to us are the male parent xe2x80x98Hull Thornlessxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Chesterxe2x80x99, both unpatented cultivars. xe2x80x98Driscoll Sonomaxe2x80x99 is particularly different from these cultivars by having slightly larger, more uniform shaped fruit, by ripening earlier, and having a less acidic flavor. Further detailed comparison to xe2x80x98Chesterxe2x80x99 is presented in Table 1.